


Sticks and Stones

by Waldo



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Conversion, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-05
Updated: 2006-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hears Rodney being stupid at the end of "Conversion".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones

He figured they all thought he was asleep. Or that the Iratus-bug aspects of him were still in charge. In either case, they’d be wrong. He’d been having periodic bouts of wakefulness and lucidity in the last two or three of the twelve hours since Ronon had carried him back through the gate. Nine hours of being delirious and pissed about being restrained as he listened to Carson and his people run around and somehow convert Iratus bug eggs into something that would make him human again were followed by these somewhat more coherent hours.

He’d had his first two treatments and Carson seemed extremely optimistic, if exhausted. He had checked on him one last time, telling him that he was going to get him some juice and then go get a few hours sleep and letting him know that his team was waiting outside.

John had shrugged in a ‘whatever’ way when Carson asked if he should send them in.

So he lay there listening to Carson explain that the reversion would be slow, but would definitely happen. He heard Rodney call medicine ‘voodoo’ once again, and he heard Carson’s terse reply.

A few minutes later Carson came back with some apple juice. John drank about half of the little cup when Carson carefully elevated his head and then leaned back. As Carson turned to walk away, John caught his hand and held it. He looked down to where their hands were joined, and began to pull back his green-gray scaly hand. Carson turned his hand to capture John’s again, squeezing to let him know that the exo-skeletal skin didn’t unnerve him. “You should just hit him,” John said quietly.

“Excuse me?” Carson asked, seeming quite confused, and possibly a little affronted.

“Rodney. You should just blacken his eye or loosen a few teeth the next time he degrades what you do.” Needless to say, John was feeling a bit protective of Carson and his skills that day. And something about the Iratus genes tended to make him more violent than he was naturally. Though, he was reasonably sure that in this case, he’d be advocating a little violence - Iratus genes or no. For someone who spent as much time in the infirmary as Rodney did, for someone who made a critical case out of every paper cut or hang nail, he had no respect for medicine or its practitioners, and John found it utterly unacceptable.

“Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind,” Carson told him with a soft smile as he gently stroked John’s hair. “But then I’d just have to treat him and listen to him piss and moan on top of him already being an ungrateful bastard.”

John tugged on their joined hands until he could bring it to his lips and kiss Carson’s knuckles softly. “You should do it anyway.”


End file.
